Perfectly Broken
by BurnHaloz
Summary: With a sudden accident flipping his life upside down, can Zephyrus turn it around and try to be a normal kid and start fresh in the city of Elmore? Probably not but it's gonna be pretty funny to see him try! Rated T for somewhat mild language.
1. The Dream

Darkness surrounds me, and I can't see anything. "Hello?" I try to say, but I don't hear my voice. I try to speak again but the words just won't leave my mouth.

"Damn It Zephyrus," a voice comes from the Darkness. "What in the world were you thinking?! No that's right you weren't thinking. You never think. Heh, why am I not surprised."

...Dad? But, it can't be.. I try to call out to the voice in the Darkness, but my body just won't respond.

*sob* "Why Angel?" A second voice..female.. Is that...mom? "All we want is for you to grow up the right way and be happy. Why do you continue to fight us every step of the way?" The sadness in her voice makes me want nothing more than to just apologize profusely.

Then I realized...This sounds...strangely familiar. Then it hit me, a bolt of lightning; this is the last conversation I had with my parents... No, that's not why it's familiar. This is a conversation I've had with them far more times than I can count. Upon that realization, the Darkness slowly fades away and I realize that I'm standing in my old living room, facing the judge and the jury. The tension in the room was palpable to say the least, suffocating to say the most. My dad, standing with his arms crossed tapping his foot, his usual stance when I do something to piss him off. Except this time, instead of his red faced, shocked, and obviously miffed facial expression, the look on his face just looks...disappointed and somber. And my mother? I look at her face for a split second, and instantly regretted it. She had obviously been crying. Hard. Her eyes were swollen and bloodshot. Her hair was a birds nest and she was in her favorite baby blue bathrobe, so she had obviously just woken up. A look at the clock confirmed my thoughts: 3:17 AM.

" _Answer your mother Zephyrus and look her in the eyes, or do you not have the respect to do even something as simple a task as that?_ " In all of my observations, I had forgotten she had even spoken to me, the whole thing just seemed... Surreal. Just as I was going to ask her to repeat the question, someone else asked it for me

" _Oh I'm sorry_ ," a voice from behind me says in a rather bored and sarcastic tone. " _What was the question?_ ". I turn to see who had intruded uninvited upon my quasi-trial, and I'm surprised to see...me. At least, a younger version of me. He- rather, I'm standing there in my signature white hoodie and black jeans, my ruby red eyes gleaming with disrespect, my muzzle set in a smug smirk that looked ready to spit a pipe bomb ready to blow, and I wasn't disappointed. " _I wasn't really listening. You lost me at,_ " and he did something that I would never imagine do- well, something I just couldn't believe. He put his face in his paws and cried : " _Why oh why Angel! Oh the Humanity! We just want to help you. Blahdy Blahdy Blah._ " By this time he had dropped his paws had a sinister smile on his face. With a sick chuckle, like he was laughing at a morbid joke, he scoffed, " _Oh come on mother, please tell me you didn't think I was gonna fall for that sob story? If so, heh, you must not be as smart as you think you are. In fact, you might be as dumb as you look._ " He finished with a triumphant smile on his face...No...this isn't me..is it? There's no way I would say something like this...not to them. I was a smartass but not even I would go this far...right? But it looked like I wasn't done.

" _That's what's wrong with you people. You people think you can just change and bend me to your will. You think you can just control me like some sick puppet masters. News flash, I'm not a part of your system. So you better jus-_

" _THAT'S ENOUGH ZEPHYRUS_!" Both of us jumped at the sound of my dad yelling. He never yells, ever. I- he, I say he because I refuse to believe that me and this monster are the same person, was no longer smiling. In fact, for the first time this whole conversation, he looked scared. " _Just look at what you've done to your mother_!" My father said as he motioned to my mom. She was in tears on the floor. She looked...broken.

" _I've failed...I've failed as a mother_ ," she kept muttering to herself, over and over again. Once again, I regret looking. And by the looks of past me, he did too. The disrespect gone from his eyes, and a look of guilt and shame replaced it. I thought if nothing else, this would shut him up and get him to apologize seeing as I didn't have the power to. But alas, I was being too optimistic. The look of regret and empathy left as quickly as it had come and was replaced by a look of pure rage and defiance as he saw his father go to comfort his mom. I don't get it though, I don't see why I, or he, or whatever; we, would be mad at such a sight.

" _No honey, you haven't failed. This isn't your fault. If anything I... I should have disciplined him more. Yeah, that's right, this is my fault. Not your fault,_ " father said caressing mother's hair as she cried heavily into his chest, staining his shirt with her ever flowing tears. Did I really cause all of this? All of this from one mistake? This just doesn't make any sense...Damn it..Damn it! If only I could have been smarter and thought my actions through. I shouldn't hav-

*clap*... *clap*... *clap*

I turned to see my younger self...clapping, and no, not the, " _Good show, jolly good show_!" kind of clap. It was a sarcastic, eerie, slow clap that echoed throughout the house that was silent save my mother's cries. Why don't I remember this? I don't remember doing or saying any of this...

" _Oh bravo, bravo. Another great performance."_ Shut up... " _Very inspirational, really."_ I said Shut Up! " _In fact, you really had me going there for a second. Really."_ SH-

 _"SHUT YOUR GODDAMN MOUTH"_

 _*_ smack*

The sound of my father's fist hitting my younger self right in his face vibrated throughout the whole house. My mother ran out of the room as my counterpart fell to the floor with a resounding thud, clutching his face, with a blank and emotionless expression.

" _You...you hit me_ ", he said, all the animosity from before was gone. I looked toward my father to see him standing with his fist frozen at the point of impact, trembling.

" _Son I.. I didn't mean to.. I'm so-_ "

" _I hate you..._ ", my younger self muttered so quiet you could barely hear him. The three words no parent ever wants to hear from their child, three words I swore I would never utter towards my parents, no matter how much they got on me, or how hard they came down on me. Time stopped then, and my father slowly lowered his fist and stood up straight

"... _w-what? What d-d-did you say_?" My father stammered, hoping he had heard incorrectly. Hoping that he had not, in fact, heard those words come out of his son's mouth.

" _You heard me...I hate you...I fucking hate you! I wish you would just drop dead!_ " My past self said as he got up. " _Just go out and die! No, better yet, kill yourself! No one would even miss you!_ " He said as he walked out of the door.

I watched as my dad just crumbled to the floor in a heap, thinking the monster had left for good and started...crying? There's...there's just no way. I've never seen my dad cry before, never. It was unheard of that Joseph E. Davison would ever be caught dead with tears in his eyes. He was the macho man who never showed pain or fear. "Superman" people called him. Now here he was, in a pile crying because his own flesh and blood had grown to resent him.

" _What have I done?_ " He said through his tears. " _By God, what have I done?_ " I wanted nothing more than to walk up to him and tell him that he has done nothing wrong, that this was all my fault, but I knew my efforts would be futile. As a matter of fact, it turned out that I wouldn't even get the chance to try, because not long after my father uttered the last words I would ever hear him say, because as soon as I thought about talking to him, he started to drift away. The room started to fall apart as I tried to run and cry out to him, but as I thought, my efforts were indeed in vain, as no matter how hard I tried, my body just wouldn't respond.

The floor beneath me fell through, and I started free falling back into the Darkness. As I fell, all I could hear were the cries of my mother and father echoing throughout the Darkness that was claiming me once more.

Then I heard a different sound. A sound that tore through the Darkness, bringing with it a blinding light that brought me out of my free fall; my alarm clock. I opened my eyes to see my bedroom ceiling and that abnormally loud buzzing bringing me from my not so peaceful slumber. I wipe the cold sweat from my face with a sigh.

"That's right, today's Monday." I say aloud. First day of attending Elmore Jr High. Great, just what I needed.


	2. Chapter 1 Outtakes

"That's right, today's Monday." I say aloud. First day of attending Elmore Jr High. My new life awaits...

"no no no, that was just pathetic. I can come up with something better to end it on right? How about, 'and with that final thought, I hopped out of bed, ready to face life and the dangers it provi- god, who writes these things? Sounds like some 15 year old that's writing this a 4:27 in the morning cuz he can't fall asleep. Here, how about this, let's take it from 'I say aloud'".

"Ahem, 'That's right, today's Monday,' I say aloud. 'First day of attending Elmore Jr High. Damn It.' Haha now that's more like it eh? Edit that in guys, that sounded much more rea-"

..." What do you mean you can't edit that in post?"

..."watch the language"? I don't care if this is rated T, I'm Zephyrus god damn Davison, and I'll say whatever the hell I want!

..."Are you arguing with me? You! Yeah, you, get over here"

*BurnHaloz walks on screen*

"Yes sir?"

"What is your name?"

*sigh of relief* "my name is BurnHa-

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOUR NAME IS!"

*zephyrus takes a deep breath*

Look I'm sorry for yelling at you, I just have...issues ok? So let me get this straight, you think that you can just talk however the hell you want to me and just get away with it? Is that what you think?"

"Um well I just thought th-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHAT YOU THINK! You will not disrespect me like this. Who the hell do you think you are?"

"..."

"...well? I'm waiting"

"You're just going to yell at me again"

"I won't, I promise"

"...Well, if you must know, I happen to be the author of this fanfic that yo-"

"IT DOESN'T MATTER WHO YOU THI- *smiles* I'm kidding, I'm kidding. But all joking aside, we have a few problems we need to discuss. You do know that you're writing this fic incorrectly right?"

"? How do you figure?"

"Well aside from all the unbearably long and boring thought processes you like to give me-really, they're huge- you didn't even include the fandom this fic is categorized in. You think you can just name drop the city it's based on and you'd get off scot free?"

"I know, I know I just thought that I would introduce Gumball and the rest of them next chapter, seeing as the last chapter was getting a little long you know?"

"Is that right? You just thought 1655 words was long enough for one chapter?"

"Um yes that's c-correct"

"Or! Could it perhaps be that you have no idea how you want to proceed with this story and that you need time to think about that? Perhaps that's also why we're sitting here having this conversation because you want to give these people something other than a boring authors note?"

"...yes?"

"...brilliant. Great idea, comic relief after that dark chapter."

"Why thank you Zephyrus, I'm glad you see it my way".

" Ah Ah, you ain't outta the woods yet...you"

" Its BurnHaloz, sir"

"Yeah yeah, whatever. We need some kind of commitment from you. Something that keeps your viewers coming back you hear? Something that lets people know that you ain't no one shot wonder."

"What if I promised to update once a week?"

"Perfect, now onto the real problems"

"My lack of writing skills?"

"No, no we can deal with that later, remember when I said I didn't want my personal life in your stories?"

*sweatdrop* "...no?"

"I see..." *turns to camera man* "beat it, I need to *cracks knuckles* remind Mr Haloz of our contractual agreements."

"Wait we never had a contract! Oh dear god help me! DX"

*camera cuts out*

 **So that was a thing after such a sad and depressing chapter XD just something I thought of while writing the last part of the last chapter. It was rather short if you ask me. Anyway, other than the terrible attempt at humor, there are some things to take from this: I will try to update at least once a week, and as hard as I'm going to try to keep it at T, the rating of this story probably will change due to Zephyrus's inability to watch his mouth.**

 **"Oy!"**

 **Anyway that's all for now, see ya next update!**

 **-BurnHaloz**


End file.
